1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watch bands, and is concerned in particular with a connector for joining adjacent ends of longitudinally aligned expansible watch band sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional expansible watch band typically includes a row of box-like top links overlying a row of box-like bottom links, with the links of one row being staggered in relation to those of the other row. The top and bottom links are interconnected by pairs of U-shaped staples, with the staples of each pair being located along opposite edges respectively of the band in a mutually confronting relationship. The staples have legs which protrude inwardly into the ends of the links to cooperate with internal springs in providing a means of accommodating longitudinal expansion and contraction of the band.
Typically, the top links are covered with ornamental top shells. The top shells may be metallic stampings of varying decorative designs, or they may be molded from plastic or other non-metallic materials.
It may be desirable to combine watchband sections having different top shell designs into a single assembly. One or more sections might have metallic top shells, and other sections might have plastic top shells. Alternatively all sections might have either all plastic or all metallic top shells, with the top shells of one or more sections having decorative designs which differ from those of other sections.